


A Good Night

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Im not going to lie to you its explicit but its also cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: Clint and Matt had been on several dates together. More than the average amount had before a couple becomes intimate. But it was Clint's first time since Bobbi and he wanted to make sure it was good.





	A Good Night

It was their, what, ninth...tenth date? Clint couldn't quite remember anymore how many times he'd been out with Matt Murdock. Whether it be to a corner booth in some restaurant Matt suggested or to Clint's favorite movie theatre, they often went out on the town together.

It wasn't as difficult as Clint thought it would be. He had assumed between Matt's job as a lawyer and his *job* at night layered with Clint's work as an agent and Avenger, they wouldn't have any time for domesticity. Turns out that when the couple is made up of a hopefully soon to be retired marksman and a man who works at his own firm, there's plenty of time to be shared. 

It brought a smile to Clint's face as he remembered each time they'd gone on their little dates. Now if you ask Matt, he'd tell you that their first date was to a small Chinese restaurant by his apartment. But for Clint? It was when he went to Matt's firm, paranoia causing him to keep his bow and arrow on his back. It had been planned as a couple of guys hanging out and getting pizza, but when they'd started talking, well...Clint recalled with a blush that kiss. He had initiated it, too much in a daze to really consider his nerves, but god he could still remember to this day how he'd felt when Matt kissed him back.

The way he felt when he was with Matt was greater than any anxiousness he had about being a public figure in a gay relationship. He'd seen some of the tweets, the newspaper articles even, about having an Avenger that was...He bit his lip at some of the things he'd been called.Worse, some of the things Matt had been called. But that was fine. It was fine. Because he would push back all of that to be with Matt. 

Clint adjusted the way his shirt fit on him, looking at himself in the mirror fitted in Matt's hallway. It was a big night and his thoughts were everywhere. The dates, the headlines, the way this damn shirt collar pressed against his throat. He needed to take a moment to breathe. It was a big night and Clint was not going to ruin this for them. 

He let out a shaky breath, raising his hand to knock thrice on Matt's door. Said man came to open it quickly, a smile on his face. "Hey, Clint." A pause, then his amused voice says again, "I'm going to go ahead and assume it is you." 

"Yeah, yeah, babe, it's me." He stepped inside when Matt let him, pressing his lips against Matt's cheek as he passed. He laughed then, feeling arms wrap around his waist, lips resting on the nape of his neck. "Happy to have me here?" 

"Incredibly." Matt held his palms flat against Clint's stomach, moving a thumb down to play with the hem of his shirt. 

Clint tilted his head back, humming at the feeling of Matt's lips trailing down the side of his throat. He felt his smile widen. He knew this night was going to be a big one for them. He felt in first somewhere deep in his core and now on his throat, on his stomach where Matt's hands were creeping up his stomach. "Y'know I wore a good button up just for this and you're already about to take it off." He teased.

Matt's voice was quiet, his lips against the shell of Clint's ear. Well, the ear without the hearing aid in it. "Would you rather I take my time going about this?"

Clint laughed, turning in Matt's arms, "No, please, do as you were." He scrunched his nose up in laughter, getting the opportunity to pull up Matt's shirt, biting his lip as he was allowed to take it off entirely, revealing a torso that was...Futz, it was heavenly. Scars lined a defined stomach that dipped with his hips. His hands rested palms down on Matt's chest, and Clint swore his mouth was watering. 

"Your heart is beating faster," Matt was grinning, his hands resting on Clint's waist. 

"Yeah, well," Clint breathed, "Holy shit, man. Futz, you're-you're beautiful and-and I mean that in the hottest way possible." 

"So I've been told," Matt's expression was slightly cocky, but his hands were tender as they snaked their way up Clint's chest again. "Can I?" He asked, thumbs feeling their way to undo the buttons of Clint's shirt. The archer nodded, then gave a vocal affirmation. 

Slowly, as if Matt were teasing him, Clint's shirt fell open. He helped Matt by shouldering it off and letting it fall to the floor. Matt's hands ran over his chest carefully, stopping to feel over each crevice, massaging over some of the muscle until he reached his pectorals. The scars there from his top surgery were small, considering, but they were large enough to be felt. 

"Gorgeous," Matt's voice was still low, a gentle smile now playing on his lips. "My gorgeous man." His hands trailed down to hold Clint's hips with a better grip, and he leaned forward, catching his lips for the first time that night. 

It was slow, but enough tongue to be heated. He felt Matt nibble at his lower lip, earning a groan from him. "Matt..." Clint brought up a hand to rake through his reddish-brown hair as Matt's lips latched to his throat again. "Futz," he groaned again as a nibble hard enough to bruise was made. 

He keened, "Wanna maybe go to the bed?" Clint was answered with a smile pressed to his neck. He gave Matt another short kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. He felt the blush rise on his cheeks and spread to his chest. Matt held him close so that Clint could feel Matt's erection on his hip. He groaned just thinking about it, his hands travelling to tug on his pants. 

Matt shook his head, "Not yet." Matt held onto Clint's hand by the wrist, and led it to press over the crotch of his own jeans. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his lips parting as Matt led his hand down the front of Clint's jeans, "Touch yourself." 

Matt's free hand found the button of his jeans and slid them down, his other hand still over Clint's as the archer cupped his crotch from over his boxers. "Sit down on the bed," Matt instructed while edging Clint's underwear down. He moved his hands up and down Clint's thighs, mouth littering kisses on the sensitive skin. "And keep touching yourself, okay?" 

Clint's breath hitched as he touched his folds, two spit-covered fingers making circles in his labia. It had been ages since he'd been touched like this, even by his own hand. Since Bobbi left, he couldn't find as much enjoyment in the act and it didn't help his few bouts of dysphoria, anyway. But, god, he forgot how good it felt. With his fingers rubbing over the sensitive parts and Matt's-oh god, Matt' tongue was playing over his upper thighs, right where they met his hips. 

Matt gently reached for his hand, moving it aside. It confused him, but at this point, he trusted Matt enough to know that this would be good. And-"Aah!" Clint actually called out when he felt Matt's tongue on his vulva. "Futz! Futz, Matty, I-" he brought a hand to his cheek, "That's-Matty, aaa." Matt moved his head a little to rest near his hip bone, and wow, he didn't have on his glasses and he was beautiful. Matt was beautiful.

Clint was breathless, his stomach rising and falling heavily as he lay flat on the bed. Matt crawled up to catch his lips and-*futz*-Clint could taste himself on Matt's tongue. He latched his arms around his shoulders, holding on to him. "Matty, take off your pants, oh my god, please. Please." 

Matt grinned, hands going to his zipper to start pulling down his pants. He awkwardly shoved them and his boxers down from the sitting position he was in, falling to his back as he shoved them off completely. Clint laughed at that, "Well, that's hot." That earned him a small nudge to the shoulder. 

Clint sat up, throwing a leg over Matt's waist, sitting over him. He leaned down to catch his lips, then mumbled against them, "Gimme a sec." He took out his hearing aid with little grace, setting it on the bedside table before going back to kiss Matt like his life depended on it. 

Clint then moved a hand to take Matt's cock, earning a noise from him. Or maybe it was a word. Clint couldn't hear well enough to make out the sound and Matt's hands were too preoccupied to sign to him. Clint said slowly, trying to sound as good as he could for Matt, "Do you want me to ride you?" 

A grin and a nod from his partner was all he needed. Clint took in a breath, lifting himself up. He felt the head probe at his entrance and he hissed. Setting his hands on Matt's chest for leverage, Clint slowly sank down on his cock until he was fully seated. A wave of expletives rushed out of Clint's mouth, "Futz! Oh, shitfuck, Matt. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I-" he made a slow circular motion with his hips, causing both him and Matt to groan. "Matty, Matty, Matty, Jesus fuck, I-Wow, fuck into me, oh god." 

Matt held onto his hips, pushing himself deeper in Clint as the archer lifted himself up and let himself fall down over and over again. He kept a circular motion going, feeling Matt press into that spot and it was so good and Matt was good and-god-everything was good. He fucked himself on Matt's cock until he was seeing stars. He felt something build up in his stomach and set his hands over Matt's, leading them up to his chest. Matt understood and scraped his thumbs over Clint's nubs until he whined.

He felt so incredibly good and he was so close. So, so close. He could feel Matt throbbing inside of him. He may not be religious like his boyfriend, but he was pretty sure this was heaven. He was in paradise and he had a devil underneath him to take him there. Clint's back arched, and fuck he was glad that Matt remembered a condom because he would've forgotten completely. The muffled groans from Matt paired with the sound of Clint's heart beating so hard that he was sure it was deafening the man under him. 

Clint clenched as he neared his orgasm and maybe that was all Matt needed because seconds later, he felt the length inside of him release. Matt was panting, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Clint leaned over to rest his cheek on Matt's chest, taking a moment before he lifted his hips enough to roll off of him. He licked his lips, his body on fire from the exertion. He found Matt's lips, his hands on both of his cheeks as he pulled himself closer. Matt's hands went to his waist, panting past Clint's lips. He was sweaty, his eyes now focused somewhere over Clint's shoulder, his breaths quick and heavy. Matt was beautiful, perfect really. 

Clint pulled back his lips, "Fuck, Matt..."

"We just did, hun," was his response. 

Clint laughed, "I hate you, oh my god." He took a moment to smile then said what he wanted to, "Matty, I think I love you." His voice was thick and he could almost cry.

Matt's felt for one of Clint's hands, pulling it to his lips. "And I know I love you, Clint." A grin was his response, pulling him close. Clint laughed, "Fuck, Matty. Just...Fuck." He pressed his grinning mouth to the crook of Matt's neck, holding him close. 

It was a good night.


End file.
